Bitter Sweet Symphony
by Davey09
Summary: Nathan is stuck in a wheelchair and the only one who will come around to help him is the one who put him in it, Lucas. What happened to make everyone so mad at Nathan and how is it related to his wheelchair?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Lucas I can't do it!" Nathan yelled out falling back into his wheelchair.

"Damn it Nathan you're never going to get anywhere if you don't try. Now get your ass back up!" Lucas hooked his arms under Nathan's pits and pulled him up. Nathan let out a scream and Lucas kicked the wheelchair away.

"LUKE! What are you doing?" Nathan wrapped his arms around his older brother.

"I'm going to get you walking." Lucas loosed his grip.

"I'm going to fall on my ass and get worse you idiot!" Nathan squeezed tighter. It was hard to hold onto Lucas and actually be mad at him. This close Nathan could smell his cologne it made his knees even more weak.

"Put it this way Nate. If you don't walk again. You never get to see me naked again." Lucas stepped back and Nathan wobbled. Lucas smiled wickedly but watched closely. He wasn't about to let Nathan fall, but he didn't want Nathan to know this.

"Fuck you!" Nathan half laughed, half sighed in pain. His leg shook but the sound of a bare foot sliding a cross the floor soon followed. Then his knee gave way and he reached out. It didn't take anytime for Lucas to be right there.

"Thank you." Lucas smiled and lifted Nathan back to his feet.

"Your still an ass." Nathan glared at him.

"But you still love me!" Lucas bounced his eyebrows and growled.

"Yeah well your lucky." Nathan smiled and leaned in. It had been a month since he was alone with Lucas. The kiss felt good. Lucas moaned and Nathan knew why. Before the accident Lucas had told him he always like guys with long hair and beards. So Nathan gave him what he wanted, the accident happened and it became perfect timing.

"When was the last time you shaved?" Lucas smiled.

"The day I was thrown through a windshield." Nathan steadied himself.

"Yeah about that-" Lucas started.

"Don't Luke. Not now." Nathan laughed and pushed back on Lucas. He stepped back and allowed Nathan to try again. His leg wobbled again but this time he was able to take a real step. His foot left the floor then slapped back down. Nathan wanted to jump for joy, but knew that was absurd.

"OK now another." Lucas looked at him smiling. Nathan was suddenly lost. He often got distracted when Lucas smiled. It was hard to find his way back to reality. It wasn't until Lucas was hugging him again that he realized what happened. "Nathan that was great!"

"What huh?" Nathan looked around and realized he was on the other side of the room.

"You're telling me you just walked a cross the room and didn't even realize it?" Lucas raised and eyebrow and started him down.

"Well I guess I just got lost." Nathan smiled dreamily.

"What?" Lucas looked at him as though he was on medication. Unfortunately, the medication had stopped a week ago.

A few minutes later Nathan was laying in his bed. Lucas had taken his shirt and pants off so he was lying there in just his boxer briefs. He sighed and closed his eyes relaxing into the soft sheets. Then he felt something touch this foot and jumped. His spine ached as he moved and his eyes shot open. Lucas was at the end of the bed.

"Sorry I thought you heard me come in." Lucas grabbed Nathan's right foot and started rubbing it.

"If you keep doing that, its fine." Nathan sighed again and let himself relax again. He never told Lucas but he liked it when he rubbed his feet. He always thought it might creep him out or something. He knew he was only doing it now because of accident and wished that his injuries could last forever.

"You like this more than you let on." Lucas laughed and Nathan's eyes shot open. He could no longer see the blondes face. Risen cloth material was in the way.

"Shit." Nathan placed his hand over himself in shame.

"Hey its your prerogative." Lucas pulled Nathan's hand away and rubbed for a second. Nathan smiled and Lucas went back to his other task. After a minute or two he switched to the other foot. Nathan then gasped as he felt something warm and wet around his big toe.

"Lucas what are you doing?" Nathan tried to move his leg away but it was to painful.

"Giving you reason to try harder!" Lucas smiled wickedly and then continued his foot worship. Nathan leaned his head back in pleasure. Soon Lucas switch to the other foot and Nathan felt as though he might literally die of happiness. Then Lucas quit.

"That's it?" Nathan laughed opening his eyes and looking at the blonde.

"What you think I'm just going to give it all away now. The day you start walking again is the day we'll go all the say again!" Lucas smiled mischievously, kissed Nathan and walked out of the room.

"Damn you." Nathan whispered and looked down at his throbbing friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A few weeks later Nathan was sitting on the back porch of his house watching the beautiful day pass by. He was supposed to be working on his rehabilitation in the pool, but he didn't want to ruin the day with pain. He glanced at the road when he saw a black jeep pass by. He was suddenly thrown back to a few months ago.

_- - - _

_"LUCAS LET GO OF THE WHEEL!" Nathan yelled hitting Lucas' arms._

_"I JUST WANT YOU TO PULL OVER!" Lucas yelled back with tears in his eyes._

_"Lucas we are almost to my hou-LUCAS WATCH OUT!" Nathan saw the edge of the road coming._

_- - - _

"Hey Nate." Lucas' voice brought him back.

"Luke, what are you doing here? Thought you had to work?" Nathan smiled as Lucas came over and kissed him on the forehead.

"I can write anytime! Your rehab needs to happen now and I knew you wouldn't be doing it." Lucas laughed sitting down next to Nathan.

"Oh come on! Its such a beautiful day. I don't want to mess it up!" Nathan gave Lucas the best sympathetic eyes he could.

"The only beautiful thing I want to see is your beautiful body in that getting better!" Lucas threw a pair of swimming trunks at him.

"I swear you're going to be the death of me!" Nathan said a few minutes later as they stood in the pool chest deep. Lucas gave Nathan a weird look, "Sorry I didn't think about that."

"Your not the one that should be sor-" Lucas started but Nathan splashed him.

"Don't start that crap. Now hold me so I don't drown." Nathan leaned into Lucas.

"This is suppose to be rehab." Lucas laughed wrapping his arms around the brunet. Bobbing under the diving board, in the exact same place they had nearly kissed for the first time. This time they succeeded. Their arms went around each other, their mouths met and they kissed long and hard. Tongues exchanging their thoughts, they explored and tasted, as if kissing could replace the air they breathed. Fingers played through wet strands of hair and caressed necks and shoulders and backs. Neither of them knew how long they stayed there, mouths locked together, bodies growing ever more aroused. Nathan was surprised at how much the pain seemed to melt away as Lucas guided him around the pool. One of them would occasionally take a break and steal a kiss or grab one another.

* * *

Lather that afternoon Nathan was laying by the pool. Nathan was almost asleep when he felt Lucas' hands touch him. He jumped awake and winced from a little pain in the base of his spin. Lucas smiled at him and he relaxed. Nathan closed his eyes as Lucas started rubbing his body. He let out a moan every few seconds. It felt so good and Nathan wanted Lucas to know.

"I think today's work deserves a reward." Lucas spoke in almost a whisper. Nathan's eyes popped open as Lucas started rubbing his feet.

"This could be fun." Nathan smiled and moved his hands to his growing member. Lucas smacked his hands.

"That is my job!" Lucas playfully glared.

"Yes sir!" Nathan raised his arms in defeat.

"Just sit back and relax." Lucas looked at him wickedly. He continued his foot rub, that soon turned into a little worship. Nathan was antsy for Lucas to move on. He liked the attention but felt it was getting wasted in all the wrong places at the moment. Then he felt Lucas' hand grab his now fully erect pole. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he let out a little moan. Lucas quickly pulled down Nathan's swimming trunks. His hand started to rub up and down as Nathan was thrown further into enjoyment. He couldn't buck his hips like he normally would but instead he asked Lucas to go faster or deeper with his strokes. That's when he felt the warm wet mouth of Lucas' wrap around him. He let out a louder moan as Lucas went down. It wasn't the first time this happened for sure, but it seemed so much better. Maybe it was because they hadn't done it in a wile but it certainly was better. Lucas bobbed up and down and sucked as hard as he could for a long time. Nathan was so close to his climax when Lucas stopped completely.

"Oh Lucas don't! Not this time!" Nathan looked down at him pleadingly.

"How bad do you want it?" Lucas smiled and watched the sweat run down Nathan's face. He looked so cute.

"I want it really _really_ bad. I want it _so_ bad!" Nathan was fighting the urge to finish himself. Luca took a hold of Nathan's throbbing dick again. He started stroking it hard and fast. Nathan leaned back again and started moaning louder. Then he felt Lucas' mouth on his foot and that was all it took. Nathan shot stream after stream of white seed into the air. It fell back on Lucas and himself. He couldn't help but scream out. He was sure the neighbors could hear but he didn't care.

"Damn Luke, that was awesome." Nathan said out of breath.

"If you liked that," Lucas leaned up and kissed him, "Wait until you can walk again."


End file.
